pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Misha (YouTube Pictures Style)
YouTube Pictures's movie-spoofs of 1982 Rankin/Bass Productions film, "The Last Unicorn" Cast: * The Unicorn - Misha (Chuck's Choice) * Schmendrick - Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom) * Molly Grue - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Lady Amalthea - Agent Xero (The Modifyers) * Prince Lir - Jimmy Two-Shoes * Mommy Fortuna - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Ruhk - Todd (Wayside) * Celaeno the Harpy - Marty (ToonMarty) * The Butterfly - Harvey Beaks * The Red Bull - SwaySway (Breadwinners) * Captain Cully - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) * Jack Jingly - Scaredy Squirrel * The Skull - Jeff Randell (Clarence) * Amalthea - Mundi (Doki) * The Cat - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Mabruk - Zack Freeman (The Day My Butt Went Psycho!) * The Tree - Frankie Pamplemousse (The ZhuZhus) * The Two Hunters - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) and Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * The Old Farmer - McGee (Camp Lakebottom) * The Bandits - Doki, Flain (Mixels), Sherman (Peabody's Improbable History), Zeke (Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer), Luke Triton (Professor Layton Series), Greg (Over the Garden Wall), Clive Dove (Professor Layton and the Unwound Future), Rex Owen (Dinosaur King), Benson (Regular Show), Max Taylor (Dinosaur King), Lazlo (Camp Lazlo), Finn (Adventure Time), Rigby (Regular Show), Ruff Ruffman (Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman), Nature Cat, Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball), Tyler Bowman (Supernoobs), Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends), Leo (Legend Quest), Chuck Chicken, Chowder, Rocky the Flying Squirrel (Rocky and Bullwinkle), Foo (Harvey Beaks), Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends), Johnny Test, Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls), Cricket Green (Big City Greens), Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball), Chester McBadbat (The Fairly OddParents), Nutty (Happy Tree Friends), Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice), Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents), Bobby Generic (Bobby's World) and Coop (Yin Yang Yo!) * Dragon that Lir fights - Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Other Unicorns - Trixie Tang (The Fairly OddParents), Claire (Harvey Beaks), Veronica (The Fairly OddParents), Flora Reinhold (Professor Layton Series), Princess Unikitty (Unikitty!), Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi), Claire Foley (Professor Layton and the Unwound Future), Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King), Pearlie, Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie), Chirp (Peep and the Big Wide World), Konata Izumi (Lucky Star), Amy Anderson (Supernoobs), Amy Rose (Sonic X), Fee (Harvey Beaks), Lacey Shadows (The Modifyers), Emmy Altava (Professor Layton Series), Carrie Krueger (The Amazing World of Gumball), Candence Flynn (Phineas and Ferb), Ameila Ruth (Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva), Chloe Park (We Bare Bears), Wanda (The Fairly OddParents), Lina (Yin Yang Yo!), Tootie (The Fairly OddParents), Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls), Raven (Teen Titans Go!), Sapphire (Steven Universe), Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!), Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot), Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) and Staci (Paws & Tales) * The Two Doves (during "That's All I've Got to Say") - Spencer Wright (Dude, That's My Ghost!) and Melina Whistler (Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva) * Horsecart Driver - Wubbzy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) * Mommy Fortuna's raven - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) Category:YouTube Pictures Category:The last Unicorn Movie-spoof